Toonatopian Language
Words *A - I *Activity - Ma *Afraid - Takut *Afternoon - Sweleb *Again - Agan *Agency - Ahensha *Agent - Ahente *Ahead - Abante *All clean - Muru *All - Dag *Allegiance - Mir *Almond - Badanmu *Ambitious - Ambishoso *Amen - Amin *Ammonia - Amonia *Amoeba - Amiba *Amoxicillin - Amoxilin *Amphere - Ampei *Amphetamine - Anfeitaming *Ampoule - Ambu *Anchor - Ankla *And - Shag *Angel - Anji'er *Animal - Raan *Anniversary - Kukug *Antitrust - Fantwolasi *Any - Molonka *Apollo - Abolwo *Apple - Pingguo *April - Abril *Arcadia - Akadia *Arch - Arko *Are you...? - Nudu...? *Army - Aryak *Arrow - Pana *Arrowroot - Uraro *Art - Teila fu *Ash - Abo *Aspartame - Asibatyan *Aspirin - Asipilin *Athens - Atenas *Audio - Ojo *August - Agosto *Auto - Oto *Automobile - Otomobile *Avatar - Afanda *Avenger - Goroken *Awaken - Bangon *Axe - Puthaw *Bad - Aat *Baby - Beibi *Baccarat - Baijale *Bacon - Peigen *Bagel - Beigwo *Ball - Bare *Ballet - Balei *Balloon - Haro *Ballot pen - Bolpen *Banana - Tu'u *Bandage - Bangdai *Banjo - Banzhwoqin *Bank - Banko *Bar - Ba *Bargain - Tawad *Baroque - Balwoke *Basic law - Mahal *Basin - Palanggana *Basketball - Basketbol *Bass - Beisi *Bassoon - Basong *Bazaar - Bazha *Bazooka - Bazuka *Bear - Darok *Beautiful - Bella *Become - Degel *Bedtime - Narek *Beer - Piju *Belief - Percaya *Behind - As *Believe - Sampalataya *Beta - Beita *Bicycle - Bisikleta *Big - Boot *Big-eyed herring - Tuwabak *Bikini - Bijini *Bingo - Bingwo *Biology - Byolohi *Bird - Manu *Birthday - Salaq *Biscuit - Biskwit *Bit - Bite *Bite - Deko *Black - Itim *Blanket - Blanki *Blog - Boke *Blue - Ban *Blues - Bulusi *Blush - Hayaa *Body - Shariira *Bolero - Bolailwo *Bored - Bed *Borrow - Hiram *Borax - Pinse *Bother - Puca *Bottle - Nang *Bottle cap - Sarunga *Bourgeois - Bu'erqyaoya *Bowl - Mankuk *Bowtie - Bawtai *Braces - Braises *Brain - Polinka *Brandy - Bailandi *Breadth - Kallo *Breast - Suso *Bridge - Tulei *Britain - Britania *Brother - Bubi *Brownie - Bulangni *Bruise - Awi *Buffet - Bufei *Bullying - Baling *Bungee jumping - Bengji *Burp - Bolapa *Bus - Bashi *Butter - Mantikilla *Buttocks - Tul *Buy - Bili *Cabinet - Kabinet *Caffeine - Kafeyin *Caged - Kurung *Cake - Kaik *Calorie - Kaluli *Camera - Kaimaila *Can - Pwede *Cancan - Kankangwu *Cane - Baston *Cannon - Janong *Capacity - Kapasidad *Car - Koce *Carat - Kela *Carbine - Kabinqyang *Card - Tarheta *Carefully - Aata *Carnival - Janyanwha *Carpet - Alpombra *Cartel - Kate'er *Cartoon - Katong *Cash - Kas *Cashmere - Kaishimi *Casket - Atawl *Cat - Miyaw *Catcher - Astin *Cellophone - Sailufen *Celluloid - Sailulwo *Cellophane noodles - Sotanghon *Cellphone - Selpon *Cement - Shimintu *Cha-cha - Qyaqyawu *Chair - Silla *Chalk - Yeso *Champagne - Xhambin *Chatter - Klako *Cheap - Mura *Cheers - Kampei *Cheese - Kwan *Cherry - Chelizi *Chess - Ahedress *Chewing gum - Tswingam *Chiffon - Xwefang *Child - Anak *Chin - Baba *China - Sina *Chinese - Cino *Chinese cabbage - Pecei *Chocolate - Qyawkeli *Cholera - Hullela *Choose - Pili *Cider - Xida *Cigar - Xweja *Clan - Freko *Clerk - Kawani *Clinic - Nihik *Clone - Kelong *Closet - Aparador *Cluster fig tree - Udumbara *Coconut - Lius *Coca - Keja *Cocaine - Kekayin *Cocktail - Jiweiju *Cocoa - Keke *Codeine - Kedayin *Coffee - Ferzu *Coincidentally - Tamang'tama *College - Kolejo *Come - Mei *Come on - Tabonga *Community house - Bai *Computer - Siga *Conscience - Budhi *Constitution - Konsitushon *Cookie - Nuru *Cooking pot - Palayok *Coriander - Wansoy *Cornstratch - Shaxhak *Corpse - Bankei *Cow - Mu *Crazy - Bawannagog *Creator - Kawe *Crib - Kre *Croatia - Krowatia *Crocodile - Buwaya *Cry - Tangis *Culture - Kultura *Cup - Kawk *Customer - Suki *Daughter - Belang *Day - Atdaw *Dazzled - Silaw *Death - Pfansp *Debt - Utang *December - Dishembre *Delicious - Sarap *Department - Departmento *Diaper - Dee *Difference - Diperensha *Dinner - Din'din *Director - Direk *Dirty - Kikiongel *Discount - Honyok *Disgust - Iki *Distance - Agwat *Distribute - Merous *Divided - Mohodoror *Dog - Bark *Don't - Delok *Don't they? - Niku *Door - Pinto *Down - Bonga *Do you want some more...? - Dorohoma...? *Drunken - Dursaleg *Duck - Itik *Dumb - Dumbo *Durian - Duryan *Eagle - Agila *Early - Aga *Earrings - Hikaw *Eclipse - Laho *Ecology - Ekolohi *Economics - Ekonomix *Economy - Ekonomi *Education - Edukashon *Eggplant - Talong *Eight - Freig *Eldest brother - Kuya *Eldest sister - Ate *Electric fan - Bentilador *Elephant - Gaja *Elmo - Momo *England - Inglatera *English - Ingles *Enter - Pasok *Epiphyllum - Tanwha *Exact - Ganap *Excellent - Mowanga *Excrement - Pupu *Expensive - Duluq *Expert - Nihel *Eyeglasses - Dayak *Fabrication - Katha *Father - Dad *Face - Mukha *Face towel - Bimpo *Fairy - Diwata *Faith - Sampratyaya *Family - Pamilla *Family name - Apellido *Fare - Multa *Farewell. - Bei'bei. *Farther - Demig *Fashion - Taka *Fasting - Ayuno *Fear - Takot *Feast - Pista *February - Febrero *Fender - Fenda *Fermented beans - Tawsi *Ferocious - Bengis *Ferret - Ferat *Fierce - Bangis *Film - Penikula *Find - Deze *Fire - Fwi'fwi *Fire-drunken - Fwi'fwidursaleg *Fire truck - Feir kar *Five - Lima *Flavor - Rasa *Flesh - Bumuq *Float - Maanu *Flour - Arina *Flower - Fongar *Flower pot - Paso *Food - Num'num *Fool - NipukForce - Pwersa *Forgive - Tawar *Forgot - Gagonda *Fork - Tawd *For her - Maana *For him - Maano *Fortress - Kota *Forward - Avante *Foundational law - Diligh *Four - Apat *Free man - Marharlika *Friday - Vyernes *Friend - Secelei *Frog - Ribit *From - Mula *Fruit - Naman *Frying pan - Kawali *F*ck you! - Fongoole! *Garage - Garahe *Garden - Sers *Garlic - Bawang *Gentle - Sanga *Germany - Alemania *Give - Tuka *Give me - Babwana *Glass - Cermin *Glory - Luwalhati *Go - Dag *Goat - Kambing *Go away! - Conga! *God - Jos *Goddess - Devata *Gold ingot - Tiho *Good afternoon. - Saruken. *Goodbye. - Uga muga. *Good evening. - Natawken. *Good morning. - Doroken. *Goodnight. - Gonaga. *Gossip - Cismis *Got - Haq *Go to... - Nulu *Go to bed - Bedi bei *Go to work - Dari *Grandfather - Grampa *Grandmother - Grama *Greasyback shrimp - Swahe *Great - Grash *Grey hair - Uban *Grief - Dalamhati *Guava - Bayabas *Gulp - Lagok *Hammer - Martiliong *Hand - Kamei *Handsome - Gwapo *Happy - Masaya *Hat - Dan *Hawk - Lawin *He - Hehe *Heaven - Dulok *Heavenly - Duloka *Height - Atas *Hello! - Yo! *Here - Dito *Here is... - Neruk.. *Here is your... - Dilik... *Hey! - Hoy! *Hiding place - Nuhu *High - Aas *Higher tree - Nezerek *Highly treasured - Harvin *High school - Heiskul *Hold - Nur *Horse - Naigh *Hospital - Ospital *Host - Kalts *Hotel - Otel *Hour - Horas *House - Sayak *How are you? - Kumusta? *How old are you? - Hahak *Hungry - Biyak *Hurry - Apura *Husky voice - Pagaw *Hydraulics - Hidrolika *I - Ako *I am ___ years old. - ___ duro. *Ice - Yelo *If I could... - Ig... *I live... - Fruwa... *I love you. - Awuy. *Illness - Sakit *Image - Lagha *I'm fine. - Naruke *I'm from... - Luseke *I'm going to eat... - I iit... *Important - Mahalaga *Including - Pati *Individual - Indibidwal *Indonesian - Indones *In - Nor *In front - Harapan *Ink - Ubak *Ink marker - Baktaw *Insect - Lamok *Intentional - Saja *Interview - Interbyu *Investigate - Siyasat *Iodine - Yodo *Iron - Yero *I saw... - Nare... *It belongs to you, not me! - Tabonga du! *It's all gone. - Neperuk. *I was born in... - Tarankadu... *I went to... - Ei gowd... *Jackfruit - Lanka *Jailed - Kulong *January - Enero *Japan - Hapon *Japanese - Hapones *Jewelry - Alahas *Join - Layak *Joy - Jagun *Judge - Hukom *Juice - Zan *July - Jullo *June - Junyo *Justice - Hustisha *Just right - Tama'tama *Karaoke - Garawgi *Ketchup - Kacup *Key - Susi *Keyboard - Tiklado *Kingdom - Subak *Kite - Saranggola *Know - Naruken *Knowledge - Alam *Koror - Oreor *Ladle - Sandok *Lacking - Kurang *Lamp wick - Tingsim *Language - Kawa *Laugh - Tawa *Lauriat - Lojat *Lawyer - Abogado *Leaf - Dahon *Length - Haba *Less - Kulang *Let's put on... - Dereho... *Letter - Sulat *Life - Nush *Light - Tanglaw *Lime - Apog *Linguistics - Lingguwistika *Lion - Leyon *Liquor - Alak *Little - Jakasa *Look - Manaka *Lord - Mo *Love - Unga *Low - Ebaba *Luck - Swerte *Luxury - Luho *Magic - Puf *Make - Tei *Make believe - Nezrek *Male - Lalaki *Malocclusion - Sunki *Man - Nel *Mango - Mangga *Mangrove clam - Ngduul *March - Marzo *Massacre - Masakrai *Mathematics - Matematika *May - Mayo *May I have a... - Nehero *Mayor - Alkalde *Meal time - Yum'yum *Meanwhile - Samantala *Meat - Karne *Meat and noodle soup - Mami *Medicine - Gamot *Mentor - Guro *Mercury (Hg) - Asoge *Messy - Go o *Milk - Miruku *Mirror - Salamin *Moment - Cana *Monarchy - Monarkya *Monday - Lunes *Money - Dadag *Monosodium glutamate - Bicin *Month - Bulan *Moon - Buwan *More - Pamor *Moringa - Malunggay *Morning - Ata *Mosquito - Rekas *Mosquito coil - Katol *Mother - Mom *Motorcycle - Motorsiklo *Mouth - Bibig *Movie - Pelikula *Mug - Tasa *Museum - Myuzhum *Mt. Sumeru - Xumishan *My - Ko *My name is... - Karuka... *My phone number is... - Karuse... *Nail - Pako *Narrative - Favan *Nation - Bansa *National - Nashonal *Nationalist - Nashonalista *Near - Kmeed *Needle - Karayom *Netherlands - Olanda *News - Balita *Nian go - Tikoy *Nine - Nork *No - Nak *Nobility - Maharlika *Noodle - Nu'nus *Noodles with sauce - Pansit *Noon - Tanghali *Nose - Iis *Not - Na *November - Novyembre *Now - Newo *Number - Numero *Nurse - Nars *Nymph - Naruk *October - Oktubre *Of - O' *Oil - Mantika *Oil lamp - Tinghoy *One - Wat *On it - Nwek *Open - Bukas *Operation - Operashon *Oppose - Laban *Opposition - Lawan *Orderly - Areglado *Ordinance - Ordinanza *Ordinary - Ordinaryo *Ordering of - Kalal *Ouch - Wilma soe *Pacifier - Binkie *Painful - Durug *Pajamas - Jammis *Palau - Belaw *Paper - Babier *Park - Parqe *Part - Bahagian *Pay - Bayad *Pee - Wiwi *Perfidious - Belimbing *Perfume - Perpyum *Permission - Nukh *Person - Cad *Philippines - Pilipinas *Photograph - Retrato *Pick up - Upi *Picture - Litrato *Piece - Laga *Pierce - Tusok *Pig - Baboy *Pigeon - Kalapati *Pillow - Unan *Pineapple fibre clothing - Jusi *Pipe - Baeb *Please - Plox *Plain boiled - Pesa *Plate - Pinggan *Playful - Sekool *Playground - Narzenek *Playing card - Baraha *Plow - Lithaw *Police - Pulis *Political party - Gorak *Pooja - Pujai *Pope - Papa *Pork soup - Bacoy *Portion - Bahagi *Poverty - Dukha *Pregnant - Buntis *President - Pangulo *Prestige - Mana *Price - Halaga *Prick - Tusuk *Province - Provinisha *Provisions - Oo *Psst! - Sicit *Put that down. - Tugaga! *Queen - Raina *Queen Consort - Muhuk *Queen Regnant - Saka *Question - Ker *Radio - Rajo *Raft - Balsa *Rafter - Barkilan *Raider - Nere *Rain - Ulan *Rambutan - Dilag *Ready - Bangonga *Reality - Realidad *Relic - Shelizi *Remove - Tanggal *Republic - Republika *Rest - Gelondoror *Return - Balik *Reunites - Zemenleki *Rice cake - Puto *Rice flour - Noraq *Rice vermicelli - Bihon *Rich - Frabipeye *Right - Kanan *River - Omoacel *Road - Da'an *Rock-paper-scissors - Jak'en'poy *Roll - Gulong *Roof - Atip *Rope - Sandak *Sack of rice - Kaban *Sad - Xat *Sanctuary - Xanktwaryo *Sarah - Sarakh *Saturday - Sabado *Sawdust - Kusot *Sautéed fish - Toco *Scene - Exena *School - Eskwela *Science - Shensha *Scissor - Gunting *Score - Iskor *Screen - Iskrin *Seat - Muq *Second eldest sister - Dice *See - Sor *Sell - Tingi *September - Sepcembre *Seven - Sangai *Shadow - Anino *Shame - Hiya *Shampoo - Shampu *She - Hehi *Ship - Bapor *Shit! - Danqal! *Shoes - Sapatos *Sibling - Darenleki *Sign - Senyales *Silk - Sutla *Sincerly - Sinseridad *Singng voice - Ciuki *Sister - Sisi *Sit - Danal *Site - Seit *Six - Anim *Sky - Langit *Sleep - Slipi bei *Slime - Puga *Slippers - Cinelas *Slowly - Dahan'dahan *Small accident - Upsi daisi *Soap - Sabon *Socks - Sozan *Soda - Tansan *Soul - Deva *Soy sauce - Toyo *Spaghetti - Gedi *Spark - Salag *Spark of divinity - Diosalag *Speaker - Ispiker *Spear - Boreol *Spicy sauce - Al'manas *Spirit - Diwa *SpongeBob - SponjiPop *Spoon spatula - Siyansi *Sports - Isports *Spouse - Asawa *Spring roll - Lumpya *Stab - Dawek *Stampede - Istampid *Star - Tala *Starfruit - Balimbing *Steamed bun - Shopaw *Street - Kalle *Strength - Nuku *Strictly - Muhuk *String - Tali *Stomach - Tumi *Stone - Bato *Stop - Nar *Storage shed - Pintungan *Store - Cukhe *Storehouse - Bodega *Storm - Bagyo *Story - Kwento *Student - Estujante *Stupid - Monga *Suck - Nerhucocktail *Sugar - Asukal *Sugar apple - Atis *Sukat - Measure *Sulfur - Asupre *Sun - Araw *Sunday - Linggo *Supreme being - Bathala *Suspect - Suspeca *Sweet - Tamis *Tablet - Tableta *Tale - Nulq *Tall story - Gatha *Taste - Lasa *Tastes good with... - Nehelo... *Tea - Ca'a *Teacer - Ticer *Teapot - Carera *Technology - Teknolohi *Teeth - Ngipin *Television - Telebishon *Ten - Sampu *Thanks. - Salamat. *Thanksgiving - Gooble gooble *Thank you. - Nuxen. *Thank you very much! - Nazangen! *That - Tan *The - Da *Thermodynamics - Termodinamika *These - Ner *Thief - Dorobo *Thing - Bagay *Think - Zerzek *Third eldest sister - Sance *This is... - Neru... *This is my... - Nuholo... *Thought - Sal *Thousand - Libo *Three - Thow *Thursday - Wheves *Tickle - Nihi *Tie - Tarok *Time - Oras *Tin - Beaced *Tired - Mesaul *Tofu - Tokwa *Together - Sama *Toilet - Poti *Top - Taas *Torch - Whepe *Track - Landas *Trail - Seila *Treatment - Nuk *Treatment house - Sayak nun *Tree - Ai *Trey - Trai *Tricycle - Treisikel *Tuberculosis - Haibio *Tuesday - Martes *Turkey - Gooble *Two - Kwai *Umbrella - Payong *Understand - Intinde *United States - Estados Unidos *Vegetable - Gulei *Vehicle - Lelekh *Video - Bijo *View - Byu *Village - Baryo *Visual - Biswal *Voice - Vizan *Wait - Teka *Wait a minute... - Nuhuk... *Wake up - Gising *Wall - Dingding *Want - Welo *War - Gyera *Warning - Abiso *Was - Karu *Watch - Wa *Water - Been *Water spinach - Kangkong *Way - Jalan *We - Kami *Weapon - Arma *Wear - Nud *Website - Webzeit *Wednesday - Myercoles *What - Ano *What's in the news? - Tinilo? *What's that - Wasat? *What's your name? - Nazreko? *What's your phone number? - Dudungu? *When - Kapag *Where - Dur *Where are you born? - Tendenek? *Where are you from? - Zardinke? *Where are you going? - Nazandek? *Where do you live? - Aruduken? White - Puti *Why you - Sutaka *Why you little! - Sutaka jakasa! *Will - Nu *Wind - Hangin *Wing - Viing *Wire - Alambre *Witness - Saxi *Wok - Kwali *Woman - Wahine *Wood - Kahoy *Wooden sandals - Bakya *Word - Nel *Work - Da *World - Mundo *Wound - Bu'bu *Wrap - Balot *Wristwatch - Relo *Write - Surat *Year - Taon *Yes. - Yai *You - Ikaw *Young - Murah *Youngest brother - Toto *Youngest child - Bunso *Your - Yorsh *You're right - Nurus *You went to the...? - Wuwuke...? *Yummy - Yumma Category:Languages